tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Smith
Bob Smith is a former CCG engineer and a current CCG Rank 2. Appearance 1.83 meters tall and 74 kilos heavy, Bob is a man of normal frame and size. He's skinny and not muscular at all. His body type is normal and average and he's neither athletic looking nor entirely decrepit. Bob has short, blonde hair and brown eyes. He wears a slightly slimmer version of the ghoul investigator outfits in a bit of a darker shade of grey. He is also often seen smoking. Personality Bob is a fairly patient and relaxed man that sometimes loses his composure when presented with overwhelmingly dumb circumstances. He is sociable and kind and he is very easy-going. He likes to be of service to others and doesn't mind spending some extra time at work or calling in a favour from somewhere in order to make someone happy. While generally tolerant and accepting, it seems that he has his limit in terms of what he sees, considering that he grew quite nervous when Jiro Horikoshi was throwing knives around in the office building. History Bob Smith used to be a senior engineer at the CCG Research and Development department before he demanded to be transferred to almost entirely full-time field work. He had beem quite successful in his previous role and seems to show nostalgia regarding it, although he also looks motivated to do his best as a ghoul investigator. Powers and Abilities General Attributes: Given that Bob is a former engineer and only recently joined the CCG field ops, he is not overly physically athletic and is substandard in all categories except his stamina, although not by too much. High stamina: Bob possesses high stamina and is able to keep going in fights for a long period of time before he gets tired. Skilled Quinque engineer: Granted his background is in Quinque engineering, he is naturally quite good in designing and manufacturing the weapons (granted he's provided the facilities and the materials to do so). Bob has exceptional skill when it comes to engineering matters. Quinque Fixer Name: Fixer Type: Ukaku Status: In Service Appearance: A long, but rather slim gatling gun with a monopod at its base. Strengths: As one would expect of a gatling gun, it has an impressive fire rate and the damage it can deal is quite high. It is also good at suppressing targets and causing them to hide behind cover. It can continue firing for a long time. Weaknesses: The gun's recoil is much too high, hence why the operator needs time to set it up and ground it with the monopod in order to shoot, becoming immobile in the process. Every time the operator wishes to move, he'll be forced to lift the monopod and put it back down at the place he wants to set up, which takes time to do. The gun is not very durable and can be broken with close range attacks. It is also rather inaccurate and due to Bob's lack of training with ranged weapons he's not guaranteed to hit. It also has quite long recharge times once it actually needs to reload. Mechanics: The gun works by placing the monopod on the ground, then shooting until expended. Once out of ammo, the gun will auto-reload, but that takes plenty of time. Relationships Bibliography Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Human Category:CCG Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Winters Squad Category:Deceased